Keitaro: Another Day
by FaytRain
Summary: Keikun, on a normal day! Slightly weirder because I control it! What kind of stuff gonna happen? Read to Find out! Keitaro OOC
1. Girls & Intros

Disclaimer: This counts for every other chapter got it? (okay, deep breath, time to face the truth)

breathe in **I DONT OWN LOVE HINA! GOT IT!**

YAY! I SAID IT!

Inspired by kerochan606's story **Bakura's Pink Fluffy, er, Blood Red Diary, er, Book**

Well, as you guys can see, this is my first fic, EVER! Yea I clearly suck here and I'm gonna need all the help I can get, sooooo, if u guys can review (I can take flames) I'll try to make the story better.

In kerochans story it's in first person because Bakuras writing in first person and all that. This fic will be real similar, but different… you'll see soon enough… MUAHAHAHAHAH! ahem

Chapter 1: Intros and Girls

Yo, the names Urashima Keitaro, 20, girlfriendlessness, and deviously handsome. I live in this all-girls dormitory with 5 hot babes surrounding me at all times. How, you may ask, have I ended up living with these women? Pure luck my friend, pure luck. Lets go through the list here in my computer enhanced geniusly handsome brain.

Narusagawa Naru- Hot, total bitch, but smoking hot. Let's see, man hater, pervert hater, fun hater, Keitaro hater? Who the hell put that there? Always punches me for no reason wutsoever, claiming I'm doing something perverted, like peeking, harassing, peeking, touching, peeking, feeling up Shinobu's skirt, oh… and did I mention peeking? She acts like a total bitch, but she wants me, she wants me so bad she wants to kill Seta so he won't distract her no more.

A/N: Hey, a guy can dream right?

Motoko Aoyama- Hot, total bitch, and lesbian. Same things as Naru, and studies some kind of kendo stuff, School- Gods Cry School, sounds cool but can gods cry? Lesbian for certain reasons,

1. She hates me, who can hate someone as handsome as me?

2. Man hater in general.

3. Has many 'female' fangirls that follow her around.

4. Sleeps with Su at night in a bear crushing hug.

And 5. She's freaking violent! What kind of girl is violent!

...don't answer that…

Maehara Shinobu- Nice girl, shy, meek (whatever that means), overemotional, REALLY good at cooking. Not much, but I'm pretty sure she likes that guy we saw at Aunt Harukas Café'. I was drinking a nice Orange Crush that day, when I looked over at Shinobu she started blushing and stuff. And when I looked beside me there was this really old guy walking out. That's kinda creepy, being into old people.

Thinking about Shinobu is making me hungry, hold on a second brain… Went to go get a snack… ;

Ahhhh…. That was goooood. Now where are we…?

Su Koalla- Young, high suger levels, lesbian, and child genius (not as geniusy as me though). Constantly hugging Motoko and Shinobu, defiantly a lesbian. Can create weapons of mass destruction with super cool effects! Why don't I make weapons? ahem I can but I'm busy... um… um…, shut up…

Konno Mitsune- Alcoholic, prostitute, free lance writer, drug dealer… wait scratch that last one.

Always drunk, even when she seems sober she's still a little drunk. Prostitute, WELL! HOW ELSE CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY SHES ALWAYS HITTING ON ME! Hmm? Conning me out of my money so I can buy her some more sake? That's the craziest idea I ever heard of!

There's also this one other hot girl (with huge breasts!) who doesn't live at Hinata-Inn.

Otohime Mutsumi- HotHotHotHotHotHotHot, watermelon lover, HotHotHotHotHotHotHot, wants me soooo bad, HotHotHotHotHotHotHotHot. She'd even look more hotter if she bothered to wear more skimpy clothing. ECPECIALLY TO SHOW OFF HER BIG BOOBS! And the bimbo act? I think she took it a little too far… But, she can play bimbo with me in bed anyday!

Okay, all the girls who live with me! Cept the total hot, total ditz known as Mutsumi.

By the way, if your wondering why and where I'm talking to myself, I'm in my room at night just talking to myself cus Su shoved like 10 sugar cubes down my throat so I'm bouncing all over the walls because I cant get all that sugar out of my system! While the girls at the moment are all in the hot springs stoned as a gigantic boulder rolling down a cliff about to crush a small city killing hundreds and hundreds of people which will become my small kingdom after I gain control of alien technology to destroy my greatest rival, or should I say rivals, THE TELLITUBBIES! There is no way I can beat them, them and all there alien powers, like making tubby custard appear from a machine.

Brr… just thinking about their evil powers make me shiver in fear… Oh! Here comes Aunt Haruka! Go to sleep? HAH! NOONE CAN MAKE THE FUTURE RULAR OF THE TELLITUBBIES GO TO SLEEP!

OH KAMI-SAMA! She started to throw tea cups at me! TEA CUPS WITH RAZOR SHARP HANDLES! Wait, how can she even hold them?... whatever… But for my powerful ability to use the Matrix, I'm about to dodge them all with ease! SEE MY POWER AUNT HARUKA! THROW THOSE TEACUPS AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! MUAHAHAHAH!

Narrator: While overconfident in his abilities Keitaro Urashima managed to completely miss the fan flying directly towards his lower privates… a sad day for one to lose his manhood…

Who said that? A fan? Where? Uh Oh… this is gonna hurt… a lot…

**ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! **

owie owie owchies….

Well, I'm finally in bed, my nuts hurt, and I'm finally out of the sugar in my system. I wonder what adventure we'll have tomorrow. Right Hamtaro? Whoa, wrong show.

**DAMN YOU TELLITUBBIES!**

Well, just an intro and all that. But you guys pretty much knew them already huh?

Sorry for the short first chapter you know I really need help here so flames or no flames I just really gotta know how to improve this thing. I dunno if this is gonna get better or not, and if it doesn't! I'll make it happen. But that probably won't happen because I just got

Fullmetal Alchemist 1 & 2 for Ps2 and I think I'm gonna finish the games for a while. No worries guys! It just takes me like um something hours to finish the game! Is that a good thing or bad thing? WHATEVER!

Ja Ne!

See ya soon!

Soons too long! T.T

Fayte Angel . 


	2. New Day

Disclaimer: If your blind and stupid and didn't read the disclaimer on the first chapter then I **WON'T** say it again! Your fault for not reading it before! . 

Ohayo readers! Not much reviews but I'll reply to them anyways!

**AFTER MY CHAPTERLY RANT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Okay guys/girls/transvestites! If you're wondering why Kei-kun is sooooooo OOC…

I just made him that way because… I FELT LIKE IT! Hoping to get better for stories and such. Besides I don't even think there are (if any) and stories with Keitaro this OOC! So I got an idea from another story, started writing and (drum roll pls) POOF!

Out came Keitaro: Another Day! Ain't that cool! My advice… HATE ORIGINAL! (whoops…) 'ahem' I MEAN ORDINARY! Heh-heh–heh… . And to all of you, I plan to make my chapters only as long as they need be. Meaning random story lengths.

Subtle Illusions – OF COURSE I MADE OOC! IF I DIDN'T THERE WOULDN'T BE NO STORY! I could probably do some kind of angst or dramatic story but I really don't know if I'm good enough. I have lotsa ideas but I dunno what to do with them! . 

Bluezone 777 – Thx dude, I'll watch out for them.

Havennoname – THX HAVEN!

Baretta – Thx dude hope more ppl have your point of view, read at the bottom for hits and reviews and you'll see what I mean.

Here I'll start using these. "…"

But no thoughts '…' cause it's still Keitaro first person view.

Chapter 2: New Day

Ahh… bliss… I haven't had a good night sleep like that in ages. No Suu with morning flying kicks, no Naru and her punch, and no Motoko with her evil long-sharp-dagger-thingy-melted-down-into-a-sword-to-cut-me-with. Ahh… Happy as I was I couldn't help but notice the dark blur at the door.

"Keitaro you pervert!" "Vile male!" "Keitaro! Wanna test my new invention?" Being in my position, on a futon, no glasses and is about to hit by an iron punch, a ki blast and a laser beam, what would you do? You would probably try to dodge even with lack of glasses. BUT NOT ME!

I did the only thing I could… I yelled, not just any yell, but a great yell of might,

"NARU! SETA'S HERE VISITING! MOTOKO! TSURUKO IS HERE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO SCHOOL! AND SUU! A CRATE FULL OF PLUTONIUM IS HERE IN THE MAIL!"

The girls, suddenly stopped, pulled back their attacks and ran downstairs with reckless abandon. Huh, I wonder why they think I'm a perv this early… O…

Looking under my sheets I found none other than… "KITSUNE!" Omg! I probably slept with the woman with the largest tits I've ever seen and I cant even remember it! Kitsune rose up and the only thing I could think of was… damn… Kitsune looks hot in the morning! "OMG KITSUNE! WHAT HAPPENED! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED! ARE YOU DRUNK! DID WE DO IT LAST NIGHT! WAS I GOOD!

WANNA GO AGAIN!". "Keitaro?". Well, I dunno bout her but I think she finally realized where she was,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Damn women, so early in the morning, I can't believe it. And Kitsune told me she just fell asleep on my bed, damn, another day as a handsome virgin. I hope I won't end up like that guy in that movie, 40 year old Virgin ya know.

Well time to get dressed. Hmm, I look the same as yesterday, time for something new! Replaced my glasses with --drum roll please-- sunglasses! Much cooler!

Hair ain't doing much for me either, I guess I'll go to that new barber shop that opened nearby later.

Going downstairs always led me to trouble. But this time seems much worse,

you know, sunglasses and all. "Hiah dork!" "Sara?" was all I could say before falling down the HARD, WOODEN and PAINFUL steps. But this time seemed different.

OMG! THE LITTLE BRAT PUT METAL BARBS ON THE FREAKIN STAIRS! I AM GOING TO SOOO BLOODY KILL HER AFTER THIS! FIRST I'LL STICK HER IN A ROOM FULL OF YOUNG GIRLS PLAYING BARBIES! THAT'LL TEACH HER, --note to self – save evil killing and torture plans for better times-- ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Real Life:

"AHHHHHHHH! OMG! THE PAIN! THE HORRIBLE PAIN! AHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

2 hours and many **PAINFUL** plucking of barbs out of skin later,

Suu? Where'd you get all that plutonium? "It was in the mail!" Huh? It was in the mail? Well… never thought of that. Still in my sunglasses ya know, everyone keeps asking me 'why the heck are you wearing sunglasses?'. "Style people," I said with all the coolosity I could muster, "Something you guys will never have". OMG! What the hell did I just say! I'm a dead man… unless… uh oh not enough time to think, their getting ready to attack. "Keitaro you pervert!" "Dishonorable male!". Oh no she didn't! She did **not** call me dishonorable! I am the most honorable dude I know!

**She will pay…**

A/N: I just put this in cause I didn't put an authors note yet soo…

Kei-kun here is thinking in an evil voice, is that possible? Aww, who the heck cares about possible! This is a humor fic!

**Evil time! **"AHHHH! SUU! THEIR PLANNING TO GET YOUR BANANAS AND DUMP THEM WITH PLUTONIUM SO THEY CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH GIANT HUMAN BANANAS BEFORE YOU AND WHEN THEIR DONE THE'LL EAT ALL THE BANANAS SO YOU GET NONE!" Wow, I can't believe I just said that in less then 2 seconds!

New record! --Final Fantasy VII victory music in the background—

Sweet! My own theme music!

"WHAT! NARU-YAN! MOTOKO-HAN! DIE!" And out she pulled **THE** biggest freakin gun I ever saw in my whole life! If I wasn't so amazed by it I would notice that it was twice the size of the living room, which means it wouldn't even fit. But too amazed to think of things like that. Where was I? Oh yeah, wooooowwwww.

If you look closely, you could see it ready to blow some unexpected ass in right about… now. "HAHAHAHA! DEATH BEAM OF BANANA STEALERS!"

"Oh… Sh…!" Couldn't even finish their sentence… such horrible manners…

"AHHHHHH!" Hmm, must be twins or something, how else can they speak in unison?

I wonder how It'll be till they get back? Hmmm, aww thinking hurts too much I wanna do something fun.

--strolls over to Ps2 and starts playing Full Metal Alchemist: and the Broken Angel--

And for the rest of the day (and night) all that can be heard was…

"OH MY GOD ALPHONSE! HIT HIM NOT ME!".

"AH DARNIT! WHERE IS THE FREAKIN BOSS!"

"WHY DO I KEEP ON DIEING SO MUCH!"

All that because Keitaro forgot to switch to his normal glasses… Pathetic…

But, it gives a thought how he saw anything at all with sunglasses covering his eyes.

OMG! 87 HITS AND ONLY 4 REVEIWS!... WHAA! U PPL MUST REALLY HATE ME!

TELL ME IF YOU EVEN WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS!

Ja Ne

See you soon

Soons too long! T.T

Fayte Angel


	3. Pizza and Pocky

Disclaimer: If you didn't read the first chapter you guys are a bunch of lazy,  
no-good… (string of multiple curses and swears) bums. I don't own Love Hina. Done.

* * *

Yeah, no-sense needed here. This is all about the insanity and weirdness. I was also planning to get some kind of mascot to help me in my stories. I'll take anything from any anime, manga, movie, act… Today I'm gonna try… (stage and curtains appear) 

PIKACHU FROM POKéMON!

Pikachu: Pika-pi .:Where the hell am I:.

Fayte: Right here with good old loveable me!

Pikachu: Pika-pika-chuuuu .:Oh god! Finally I'm away from that annoying kid:.

Fayte: Ash?

Pikachu: Pika-pika-chu-pikachu .:Please don't say his name! Unhealthy kid there, was going to throw me off a cliff because he read that's good for me:.

Fayte: Huh… Well now you're here to chat while the readers wait for us to shut up!

(not listening… eating a bag of chips…)

Pikachu: (full mouth) Pika-pika. .:Screw you, I finally got some alone time:.

Fayte: Stupid, lazy, yellow, balls, of (more swearing since disclaimer).

ALMOST FORGOT! Replies to reviews are at the bottom! Try to give some suggestions for my next chapter! Can't keep bringing these things right from my head! Well, I can but schools opening up again:sigh:

"Talking"

.:Actions/Translations:.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pizza and Pocky 

Omg… what the heck happened to me? Why am I in the living room? What is the meaning of life? Where are my cheetos? Ugh… Hey my Full Metal Alchemist game!  
Man, I'm still at the same save point I was a week ago! Time to start playing!  
Now all I have to do is reach for the ON button at the back!

Reaching…

Reaching…

Reaching…!

(This may take awhile…)

REACHING!

REACHING!

.:Click:.

GOT IT! HAH! TAKE THAT Ps2! O shoot… forgot to put the plug in…

Reaching…

(Let's just skip to the dinner table…)

"Hey Shinobu-Chan! Is lunch ready!" "Oh! Sempai! Lunch was 4 hours ago!"

Wait… what? "4 Hours ago?" "Oh yes! It's 4'o clock in the afternoon! I would make you some, but now I have to go cry my eyes out because I didn't save you any!"

"Umm… Shinobu-chan?" .:deep breath:. "Auuuuuuuuuu!".

Darn… now I have to make my own lunch. It may not be the best but it'll be the coolest and most awsomest lunch ever! Now where's that egg?

A/N: Keitaro's cooking 101: Even though Keitaro is great at making dummy cakes for Valentines, I'm pretty sure I never saw him cook in the manga, so I'm gonna…  
do something that I'm not going to tell you yet!

1 word escapes my mouth, "Awesomeosity…" My ultimate-sugar-coated-I'm-gonna-rule-the-world-one-day-and-do-nice-and-horrible-things-to-monkeys-and-cats-but-mostly-horrible-pizza-of-atomic-doomness-with-cheese pizza or the USCIGRTWONDADNAHTTMACBMHPOADWC pizza is the greatest thing I ever saw in my entire life! You can just feel the pizzaiey goodness radiating from it!

I know it's already awesome so I don't have to try it at all! So I all need is a guinea pig to test it on…

A/N: Reminds anyone of Akane Tendo from Ranma ½?

Hey! Motoko and Naru are back from wherever they went after they got hit by the ultimate anti-banana thief ray!

"Hey! Motoko-chan! Narusegawa! Wanna try out my pizza?" "Oh great, the bubbleing freak made lunch." "Urashima! We need not eat your atrocity of sustenance!"

What. The. Hell. "C'mon! PLEASE?" "NO" Perfect unison. .:sigh:. "I guess I have no choice…" This'll teach 'em. Now where did I put that thing?... Here it is!

"Now ladies… Feel the power of THIS!" Ahh… my trusted eat-my-cooking-or-else-deathray-gun Mk 9! "U-Urashima! What do you plan to do with that thing?"  
"Now Keitaro! We can talk this out!" "Too bad! Eat it or else!"

A/N: Just so you know, Keitaro is pointing it the wrong way. So it looks like he's going to kill himself… Idiot…

"OKAY! FINE!" (Within 2 bites, their faces were blue)

"Why are we in all the hospital anyways Sempai?" "Naru and Motoko started to have some kind of inner convulsions in their lower intestines." "Wow, Keitaro, I didn't know you knew so much about medical stuff!" "I don't Kitsune. I just read it off that guys t-shirt!" "(Reading) Naru and Motoko started to have… Wow, I guess they'll put anything on a t-shirt nowadays." "Does a convulsion taste good?" "Yup! All you need to do is start bleeding and drink the blood!" "OKAY!"

Wow, I didn't actually think she even HAD a blast-on-yourself-to-start-bleeding ray!

"Um… Sempai?" "Yes?" "Is she supposed to start twitching like that on the floor?"  
"I dunno? Is she?" "Of course not! Keitaro What were you thinking?"

(Munching on a box of pocky) "I'm kinda hungry." "Hey! Gimme some!" "Me too!"

Ah, alls well that end well! Naru and Motoko are sleeping and given hypno pills so when they wake up they'll love the smell of cheese. And Suu is a bleeding twitch on the floor, while we're all eating pocky! This is the life…

Oh yeah! Gotta change my glasses! Much better!

REVIEW REPLIES!

de bomz: Okay, maybe I do have problems, but that's all from pent up anger, due to the fact, that in real life I'm one of those quiet non-violent people.  
But **_you_** could try your hand at fan fiction. I'd like to see one of those. No-offense…

Baretta: Thx Baretta! Looks like I have a constant here! Hope you stay around for future chapters!

Havenoname: Thank you Haven! Senseless stuff is just awesome!

And to: raiden no onna, chill guy, and Chichiri MonkMask:

Thank you just for reviewing at my story!

* * *

Fayte: Um… this is kinda embarrassing but I .:mumble:mumble:. 

Pikachu: (eating Doritos now) Pika-pika-chu-pika-chu .:What:.

Fayte: I only got .:mumble:mumble:.

Pikachu: PIKA? .:WHAT:.

Fayte: FINE! I ONLY GOT 12 REVEIWS AND I HAD 223 HITS!  
OMG! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! MEAN LAZY (swearing…)!

Pikachu: Pikachu. .:Yup:.

* * *

Ja Ne! 

See you soon!

Soons too long! T.T

Fayte Angel


	4. Hospitals Suck

Disclaimer: Love Hina. Own. Not. Me.

* * *

Hmm… Who to pick? Today is… DRUMROLL PLEASE! HELLO!

--In the control booth—

"Drumroll? Oh! DRUMROLL!" .:Small drumroll:.

"LOUD DRUMROLL PLEASE!"

"Oh she wants load does she? Well I'll give her one…"

.:Load freakin drumroll that creates a small earthquake:.

"JUST PERFECT! NEXT TIME A LITTLE LOUDER PLEASE!"

Inside, a certain man sweatdropped.

--Back to the Stage—

TODAY IS… NARUTO FROM!... well… Naruto. What did you expect?

Fayte: NARUTO-KUN! .:Glomps on Naruto:.

Naruto: AHH! Who the heck are you?

Fayte: Aww… You forgot me already…?

Naruto: Oh! Fay-chan! It's been a month!

Fayte: Yay! You remembered! If you're all wondering how I know Naruto-kun here, I met him in a ramen shop!

Naruto: Yeah! You should see her appetite! She ate like 3 bowls before I finished my 7th bowl!

Fayte: Naruto-kun! Don't say that in front of everybody! It's embarrassing!

Naruto: C'mon! Girls should learn to eat more!

Fayte: NARUTO! Just shut up and tell us what happened!

Naruto: Okay okay… Yeash… Now where's that script?

Fayte: Right here.

Naruto: Thank you Fay-chan! Let's see… Okay! Keitaro… Who the hell's Keitaro! Fay-chan! Is this anyone I should know about!

Fayte: No of course not! Just a character yeash! (whisper) Even though he does have a nice ass…

Naruto: What was that?

Fayte: Nothing!

Naruto: Kay. Keitaro switched his glasses with sunglasses, went downstairs, tricked Suu into blasting 2 girls off into the sky, made a pizza, made Naru and Motoko eat it, went to the hospital, tricked Suu again, started eating Pocky, and switched back to his glasses! DONE!

Fayte: THX NARUTO-KUN! Replies to reviews at the bottom!

"Talking"

:Actions/Translations:

'Other people thinking'

--Scene change—

* * *

Chapter 4: Hospitals suck

Hospitals suck. I want to go home but they won't let me 'cause they say it's my fault and they wanna keep a watch on me. That sucks but at least I'll get a free watch. But I'm pretty sure they're just jealous of my overly handsome geniousosity brain. As if noone can ever stop watching me do that… thingy where… I make up… stuff… in my brain… Yeah… That is sooo cool. But I'm sooo bored right now. I could go help Suu… Nah… Motoko? Nah… Naru, my honey loving future wife that'll bear me 6 kids and lets me do whatever I want with her in bed? Nah…

I love to nudge people. That's what I'm doing right now. "Hey Shinobu wake up" "Hnn…" "Wakey wakey" "Hnn…" .:breathe in:. "SHINOBU-CHAN!" "EEEEEEKKK!" "Good morning!" cheerfullynessity, Shinobu has lotsa that too "Sempai! I can't believe you! You woke me up from the greatest dream ever!" "Whats it about?"  
"Like you wouldn't know! About all the things we did in b… BENTO BOXES! YEAH!" I don't wanna know…

Heaven… Heaven on Earth… "Wow…" "Sempai, you're drooling." "Huh? Oh yeah." Now how much money do I have? Lets see… 2,000 yen… THAT'S ONLY ENOUGH FOR 20 BOXES WORTH!

A/N: If you didn't guess it yet, Keitaro's at a Pocky vending machine. Do they even have those? If they do, Japanese people are VERY VERY lucky! Sry, just love Pocky…

Ahh… The Pockety goodness. One could live on these and these alone…

"Hey Shi-Chan, can I call you Shi-chan?" 'He called me Shi-chan!' .:Faint:. "I guess that's a no."

"Now Shinobu-chan…" 'Auuuuu! He changed his mind!' .:Feint:.

"Now Shinobu" 'AUUUUU! ONLY SHINOBU?' .:Faint:. A/N: .:cough:. Um… yeah…

"Now… what do I call you this time?" "Just Shinobu-chan…" "Okay, Shinobu-chan, want to go visit Suu?" "Oh yes! Let's!"

* * *

--Suu's Room—

O sh&… She's watching Tellitubbies! No wonder all her inventions are so despicably evil… You know, that could be why she made that custard shooting gun last week… Nah… Even she isn't THAT evil.

"B-B-BANANAS! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Too bad she's in a plastic bubble, or she woulda already gotten those bananas, wherever they are… "SEMPAI! DON'T!… finish that pocky stick…" Huh? What did she mean? Oh… I was eating banana cream pocky… and I guess I finished the last stick…

"Whoops…" "GIVE ME THAT BOX!" Pulling out, yet again, a laser gun, she fired. "AHH!" Good thing she's in that indestructible laser-fire-turtle-lightning-water-bug-terrorist-cheese-explosion-proof bubble. Or she would have broken it! "Just PLEASE GIMME THAT BOX!" "Fine but you have to throw it away!" "OKOKOKOKOKOKOK!" And push, slip, right through that little hole that people can put stuff in but can't go out.

"FINALLY!" She did the one thing I thought she wouldn't… she sniffed it… she sniffed it good… and long too. "Bananas!" Then she licked it… all inside the pouch… creepyitify…

"SUU!" "SARA!" "SARA!" "BANANAS!" "What are you doing in there!" "Bananas!"

"SUU!" "AW SHUT UP!" So I picked her up and shoved her through the hole to the bubble.

"WHAA! GETMEOUTGETMEOUTBETMEOUT!" "I thought you wanted to see Suu?" "Not this way!" Oh well. Too late. She's already through.

"Oh yea, and for revenge…" Threw every Barbie doll I saw in this hospital down the tube. "AHHH! HELP! EVIL!"

"SUU! I'll give you more banana pocky if you force her to play Barbie's with you!"

"BANANA!" "AHH!"

"Shinobu-chan… let's go, when Sara's done here, she'll be lost to us…" "O-Okay…"

* * *

--Cafeteria—

"Kitsune! STOP! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" "Whaahaha!"

Kitsune's dancing on a table, pantless and high on sedatives. Me, trying to stop her by throwing sharp and pointy needles. Everybody in the cafeteria, hiding in fear.  
And Shinobu-chan? Passed out on the floor with 2 needles sticking out of her chest. A/N: guess where…

--1 Minuet ago---

"Hi Kitsune" "Hi Keitaro" "Hey what's that?" Picking up a needle. "Whoops…" I slipped and it landed… on Kitsune… no… IN her…

"WHEE!" Okay… Naruto ninja kunai throwing skills! With needles!

Double throw! "AHH! SEM…pai…" Oh shoot…

TRY AGAIN! Shoot shoot shoot! Triple throw!

* * *

--2 hours later—

"Zzzzzz…" Finally my awesome skills saved us! Damage control… Okay… so that's 29 innocents injected… 1 hit on Kitsune with sedatives… and 2 hits on Shinobu in the chest… "JOB WELL DONE!"

"Sempai? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Turn and stare… long stare… nosebleed…

Shinobu's chest was at least 2 sizes bigger… pass out…

2 words.

Hospitals rock…

* * *

REPLIES!

Baretta – THANK YOU! I love pocky way awesome! Don't worry! Keitaro's gonna start standing up more sometime soon!... I hope… wait… why do I need to hope? I'M THE AUTHOR!

de bomz – I DO take out my anger on San Andreas but it ain't enough! Killed over a million people and I'm only 60 finished! But in the end, I guess you took the bait. If you have enough time to write that review, means you DO take the time to read through the story! If you hated it you probably would never even take the time to read the next chapter! See… I also suck at writing and hate Naru like crazy! Even though I suck I still want to try my hand at the fanfiction! And if I kill Naru, then we wouldn't be able to have fun with her by torture! O.O

JONH117 – I'm glad you AWSOMEly like it.

Havenoname – Thx for reviewing again!

Drgnmastr-Alex – Thx, I try to keep it as crazy as it is!

VoidHawk – Well Void-san, I'm sorry I didn't bring in Marie or Ryoki, but that's 'cause I don't know enough of their personalities to bring 'em in! I'll try to bash her as much as I can! In my own twisted way!

Well, I only know some Anime so I may not bring in the guests you want! SORRY! T.T So I'll tell you the ones I do know!

Anime/Manga – Naruto, Ranma ½, Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, .hack/SIGN, Love Hina, Beyblade, Pokemon, Digimon (every series), One Piece, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Yu Hakushio, Full Metal Alchemist, Mahou Sensei Negi, Gravitation, Luie The Rune Soldier, Megaman.exe, Flame Of Recca, Shaman King, Dragon Ball/Z/GT, A.I. LOVE YOU, TriGun (only a little), Tokyo MEW MEW, Sailor Moon, MegaTokyo, Oh My Goddess, and last but not least, Kanon!

Wow… big list… well for me I guess… I bet you guys know more…

Naruto: Who the hell are all those people! Anyone of them I need to know about!

Fayte: WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE! OMG! YOU'RE NOT MY FREAKIN MOTHER!

Naruto: FINE WHATEVER! JUST SHUT UP!

Fayte: WELL YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! **YOU** STOP YELLING!

Naruto: FINE!

Fayte: FINE!

Naruto: Fine.

Fayte: Fine.

Fayte: NARUTO! I'M SORRY! .:GLOMP:.

Naruto: Whoa… I'm hungry for some Ramen.

Fayte: Yeah, me too, let's go.

* * *

19 reviews and 483 hits! YAY THX!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja Ne

See you Soon!

Soons Too Long! T.T

.:FayteAngel:.

Naruto: Who are you talking to?

Fayte: Nobody… Nobody… .:Leans head on Naruto:.

--In a tree not too far away—

"N-Naruto-kun…" Said a certain pupil-less girl…


	5. Dreaming of Dreams & Pocky

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto the anime. Hinata from Naruto owns Naruto the handsome man that is the star of the anime that only I… Hinata is good enough for.

Fayte: Hello. I am Fayte. I am in no way Hinata in a genjustu trying to make Naruto fall in love with me through her. Of course not. That is silly.

Naruto (still here): Fay-chan! Wanna go for ramen!

Fayte: N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I um… w-would l-love t-t-too!

Naruto: Hey Fay-chan, why are your eyes white?

Fayte: 'Oh shoot… I knew I had forgotten something important.'

Fayte: C-C-Contacts! Y-Yeah! C-Contacts!

: Sleep powder bomb!

Naruto/Fayte: What?

(sleep powder taken into effect)

Naruto: He-he-he! Ramen! (doze)

Fayte (with gasmask): N-N-NARUTO-KUN! (runs over to help)

: Oh no you don't! (laser gun) Don't move or else!

Fayte: Who are you? I am just trying to complete **_MY_** show!

: (takes off mask) YEAH RIGHT!

Fayte (you know its Hinata): Oh shoot! It is not what it looks like!

Fayte: Yeah right! I heard earlier! 'Hello. I am Fayte. I am in no way Hinata in a genjustu trying to make Naruto fall in love with me through her. Of course not. That is silly.'! WELL!

Hinata: W-Well! U-Um… AHHHHH! (runs away)

Fayte: DARN HER! How could I let her get me then!

--10 Minuets ago—

Fayte: Darnitdarnitdarnitdarnitdarnit! BATHROOM! GANGWAY!

Hinata: … … … 'laxatives'

AMBUSH!

Fayte: mmhmhhmh!

Hinata: I am sorry Angel-san, but Naruto is too good for anyone but me…

Fayte: MMHMHMHMHH!

--Present, Now—

Fayte: Oh well… I guess **_I_** have to do the recap now… Darn it Hinata…

Keitaro, after doing various hijinx, ended up in the hospital. Bought pocky, went to Suu's room and did more hyjinx. Threw Sara into inescapable bubble and tricked Suu into playing Barbie's with her. Went to cafeteria, stopped Kitsune from wrecking stuff and injected Shinobu with breast growth serum and passed out due to lack of blood.

Now if you would so excuse me, I think I'm gonna take advantage of a certain sleeping blond boy…

Replies and Reviews at the Bottom!

"Talking"

:Actions/Translations:

'Other people thinking'

--Scene/Time change--

Chapter 5: Dreaming of Dreams

Darkness… That's all I see… darkness… Where the heck is that light switch?

.:rummaging through dark room:.

Now, let's see… Where the hell… AH!

.:flick:.

Holy cow… What is this place? So big… so… empty!

"HEY! ANYBODY OUT THERE?" Better yet… "DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY POCKY HERE?"

A new, soft voice broke through the silence… "SHUT UP YA DAMN IDIOT!"

"Hiya man/lady!" Even though he couldn't see it…

"What do you mean 'man/lady'? I'm a girl!"

"Well, I wouldn't have said anything but I can't see you"

"Fine here"

Out of nowhere, a hideous blob of nothingness appeared out of nowhere. Nowhereingly!

"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"I'll tell you that I'm a figment of your twisted imagination so you have to think me up!" The blob… seemed… to talk out of… somewhere…

"Okay! I got it! Feel the mightiness of my genius brain! HIAH!"

A swirl of water encircled the blob, covering it completely. Continuing to swirl crazily. Swirling up it took a shape as the water dispersed. And standing there was…

A gigantic strawberry pocky stick… O.O

"IDIOT! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!"

"OKAY! Stop yelling. Jease…"

"And if your gonna make me into a something at least make it something fashionable. You know, not ugly."

"Okay okay… yeash…"

One more try Keitaro! You can do this! Don't mess up again! You can do this!

'I bet the idiot will mess up again…'

"HIAH! WIND AND WATER FEEL MY POWER! MAKE MINE UNTO YOUR'S AND TOGETHER WE WILL CREATE ON THE WINDS OF CHANGE TO…"

"Just hurry up"

"BLAH BLAH AND! BLAH!"

Water go swirly go up. And pow! Done.

Instead of the pocky stick earlier was actually someone quite… well… cute.

Now standing there was a girl, about Keitaro's age, identical height. With hazel eyes and half-frame glasses covering them (sorta like the glasses Keitaro had when he came back from Amerca). She had long black hair with red bangs. Not the orangey red bangs, but real red bangs, with red strands mixing with some of the black hair flowing halfway down the back. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless Tee with white floral patterns on the chest which clung to the body quite nicely. And a blue jean skirt with fishnet stockings and high rising white boots. The only jewelry she wore were the two diamond earrings on each ear and a six pointed star hanging as a necklace.

"Keitaro… wow… How'd you think up this?"

"I have a lot of free time for drawing on my sketchbook. You like it?"

"OH KEITARO! I LOVE IT! THIS IS THE BEST THING ANYBODY MADE ME DRESS UP IN!" .:GLOMP:.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I'm one of those things that get into your head and helps you with problems thing. But the problem is that you need to get them to make up you're form."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Most of those guys I help are perverted idiots! They get me up in the skimpiest thing they could think of!"

"So mind telling me why I'm here?"

"Something about guilt and all that about inhumanly torturing Sara or something like that… But who cares about that anyways?"

"Read my mind. How come this place is so empty?"

"This IS your head idiot"

"So what I do?"

"Dunno. Just think something up I guess"

"BRAIN POWER! HIAH!"

Suddenly the whole black space turned into meadows and fields. Mountains, rivers waterfalls,… and vending machines. True nature at its best.

And the best part?

1 word to describe them all…

POCKY…

The roads were made of pocky, the waterfalls were pouring pocky, the rivers were strawberry flavor, and the vending machines had no coin slots and were filled with every flavor imaginable.

It took a full minuet for Keitaro to register this…

.:Breathe:. .:Breathe harder:. .:Even more:.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE! POCKY! POCKY!"

Keitaro started to eat everything in sight…

--5 minuets later--

"HOLY COW KEITARO!"

"Ughhh… no talky…"

"WHAT YOU MEAN NO TALKY! YOU ATE A WORLD FULL OF POCKY IN LESS THEN 5 MINUETS! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shhh… I hear it…" He whispered…

Calming down she answered "What do you hear?"

"The pocky rain…"

"POCKY RAIN!"

"HERE IT COMES!"

And sure enough, the pocky rain came pelting down hard pocky sticks into poor unsuspecting people… Namely Keitaro…

"AHHH! THE PAIN THE PAI… .:Munch:. TASTE! THAT'S GREA… THE PAIN! AHH! THE HORR… .:Munch:. AWSOMEOSITY!"

Let's just leave him there… this continues for at least an hour…

--2 hours later--

"Well, you got to wake up soon Keitaro. I'll miss ya…"

"I'll miss the pocky too…"

"POCKY! MORE THAN ME!" .:Light wap on the head:.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?"

"Call me…" The voice started to fade away, as well as the world surrounding it.

"WAIT! YOUR NAME!"

"Fayte…"

--Hospital--

Keitaro had just woken up and everybody around started to bombard him with more and more questions. Yet Keitaro could only think of one thing…

"Fayte… Huh?"

Wonder where I can get some pocky…

Replies + Reviews

Note I won't be answering Anonymous reviews ok?

Baretta: I can't find this 'Rob's Story' you were talking about… Thx again for another review! And I will try to add more words, but it'll take me longer to type it out more. Actually I write like 1000 words in 2-3 hours… but I also have other things to do other than writing stories… I do have a life you know… Oh and I'm thinking about adding a plot here by the way! I'm gonna make it part romance too! Thx!

bluezone777 of the Dark Icon Writers: I will blue-sama! I will!

Drgnmastr-Alex of the Dark Icon Writers: Okay… I will let up …A LITTLE… just for the sake of the readers… but I will STILL bash Naru, just a little less then normal…

tomdj1701: Thx for reviewing Tom!

HotstreakRMD of the Dark Icon Writers: Yeah… the grammer and spelling errors? If it's in Keitaro's thought his talking, the intro and guest stuff… yeah… its supposed to be there… thx for REVIEWING!

OMG! 32 REVIEWS AND 813 HITS! THANKS GUYS!

Though it does say only 35 hits 'cause of crashing down…

REVIEW PLS!

Ja Ne

See you Soon!

Soons Too Long! T.T

.:FayteAngel:.

Naruto: See ya Fay-chan! Gotta get back!

Fayte: No worries… Wait… one gift…

Naruto: Oh sure!

Fayte: .:Runs up to him:. Goodbye… .:Kiss on the lips:.

Naruto: .:Blush:. Goodbye. .:Hug:.

--Tree far away--

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

A/N: Um… If you think if there's more romantic scenes like this in the guest stuff, you're wrong. Don't worry; I'll still make fun of OTHER characters. After this, no more, PROMISE! I just have a small love for Naruto, Keitaro, Nejii, Keitaro, Itachi, Keitaro, Yoh Asakura, Keitaro, Yugi Minamoto, Keitaro, Li Sayoran, Keitaro, Kira Yamato, Keitaro, Inuyasha… and some other guys… from various anime… and did I mention Keitaro?


	6. Custard, A Pool, And an Age Ray

Disclaimer: Maa… maa… What the heck am I supposed to say again? Oh yeah… I don't nothing. Not Kei-Kun, not Love Hina, not dangerous techniques to torture evil people with crazy hilarity… Wait… I do own that! Yay! Thank you god for torture SKILLZ!

* * *

Narrator: In a world where a narrator must pay for his own parking ticket, comes an evil so terrifyingly evil that it shakes the world to its very core… As well as the policeman giving me the ticket… It comes in a very small package… A small girl with a twisted mind in: Keitaro: Another Day… 

Fayte: Hmm? Oh! Hiah readers! WHATS HAPPENIN!

Narrator: In a world where authors forget to introduce their guests one per…

Fayte: OKAY OKAY! Just shut up with that 'In a world where' thingy!

Narrator: In a world where people are angry at me one…

Fayte: OKAY THAT'S IT! .:Pulls out bazooka:.

Narrator: In a world wher…

Fayte: DIE! .:Rocket Launch:. .:BOOM:.

Fayte: 'Kay! Today my guest is the non-other than… .:LOUD DRUMROLL:. THX ALOT SOUND EFFECTS GUY! EDWARD ELRIC FROM FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

.:Poof:. (The girly pinky like poof)

Ed: .:cough:. .:cough:. GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SMELL!

Fayte: That? That was just the smoke you came in.

Ed: God! It feels like I'm gonna die!

Fayte: Hey no worries! I'll just use a fan! Jeese… It's just a small problem…

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF MUSHED BEAN THAT'S SO SMALL EVEN A MICROSCOPIC CELL WOULD HAVE A HARD TIME SEEING IT!

Fayte: Calm down Edward…

Ed: AS WELL AS A TINY FLEA WITH DIAHREA IS STILL TOO BIG TO EVEN BE ABLE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE SMALL PIECE OF POOP THAT IS THE BEAN!

Fayte: Now listen here! Calm down or I'll do something sooooo horrible you'd wish you died!

Ed: Bring it on flat chest!

Fayte: I DO NOT! OKAY THAT'S IT! FEEL THE WRATH OF AN AUTHOR! .:Takes out a notebook:.

Ed: Oooooh… Scary… What are you gonna do huh? Throw it at me! .:Laughs crazily:.

Fayte: Seeing how much you pissed me off… I'll do THIS! .:Scribble on notebook:.

.:POOF:.

.:Ed is suddenly wearing a sleeveless, light blue dress with white flowery patterns:.

Ed: AHHH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME! IT LOOKS HORRIBLE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Fayte: You're right… It doesn't look good with that automail of yours…

Ed: GODDAM THAT'S RIGHT!

.:Scribble Scribble:.

.:and POOF:.

.:He is suddenly wearing long white satin gloves and black stockings:.

Ed: AHHH! HELP! GET IT OFF! IT KEEPS FALLING DOWN!

Fayte: I can fix that… .:Scribble Scribble:.

.:and POOF some more:.

.:Ed's dress is suddenly _filled_… If you know what I mean…:.

Ed: WHAAA! IT'S JUST NOT NATURAL! A GUY CAN'T HAVE BREASTS! AHHH!

Fayte: Keep giving me more suggestions! .:Scribble Scribble:.

.:invisible POOF:.

.:No obvious change:.

Ed: What did ya do now?

Fayte: Nothing much… Though your personal _soldier_ is missing right now…

Ed: Soldier?

Fayte: You're a smart cookie. Figure it out yourself.

--3 hours later--

Ed: Soldier… soldier… OH SHI… .:Reaching down to his boxers, currently panties…:.

This was certainly awkward… Very awkward…

In a guys position, you would have felt your _soldier_ down there.

In a girls position, you would have felt… well… nothing.

What did Ed feel? Nothing.

As a guy, who just lost his _soldier_ what would you do?

Ed did the most reasonable thing any guy would do…

Ed: AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.:Breathe:.

AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---

--1 hour later--

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! .:Faint:.

Fayte: That took care of him! Yeah! Never mess with the holy power of Fayte!

Now feel upon my unholy wrath! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---

--Another hour later--

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.:Ahem:. Now I think we should start the show! Get ready! Set! GOLALATEIFY!

"Talking"

'Other People Thinking'

.:Actions:.

_Emphasis_

--Scene/Time Change--

Replies to reviews at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 6: Custard, A Pool, And an Age Ray 

Urgh… I feel like I've been smushed into a trillion pieces with the Tellitubbies custard machine and spat back out as Keiatard. What's Keiatard? I created something so horrible the Tellitubbies will bow to my awesome might. It all started like this…

--Flashback to downtown--

"Na nan an na na an nan ana na…" Humming a tune a learned in a book.

Hmm? A dark and creepy alley? I love these! Dark creepy alleys are the most perfect places to meet a variety of people!

"Psst…" "Hmm?" "PSST" "Hello mister! It looks like you're peeing right now and I can't bother you right now. BYE!" "Dammit kid! Come over here!" "Yes?" "I have a special deal for you right now." "WOW! A SPECIAL DEAL! IT'S JUST LIKE A NORMAL DEAL, BUT SPECIAL! IT'S ALSO SPECIAL, BUT A DEAL! WHAT IS IT!" "Kid, what I have here right now can change your life. I have a special liquid I use that be almost anything!

"REALLY?" "Yes really kid, so what do you want it to be?" "Hmm… what I want is a special custard that can overpower the Telliubbies horrible custard!"

'Is this kid an idiot? Nah, his grin is too goofy to be an idiot…"

"Okay kid, I can give you that, but first you have to close your eyes." "Yes?"

"Now get on your knees…" "Yeah" "And suck it out through this long tube" "Okay"

A/N: Okay, we all know what Keitaro is doing right now. And I'm sorry to all those Keitaro fans out there… Hey, I'm a Keitaro fan too! But right now, one of my friends is threatening me to right this… HE THINKS IT'S FUNNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! Damn jerk… This is another example why I shouldn't have guys as close friends…

Just for equality, I'm gonna add this…

I just wanted a little peek, just a little… I took one… what I saw horrified my to no end… What I saw will be forever etched into my memory… I was sucking on a dirty tube!

"Hey! Don't you ever clean this thing!"

"Nah too lazy."

"Why did you even put it inside an air tight bag anyways!

"Eh, only thing I had at the time. But who cares? As long as you take all the damn custard with you. It's been getting more smelly everyday. So just hurry already!"

"Yeah yeah… god darn… mumble… he could at least… mumble… stupid non-genius… mumble…"

--End horrible flashback--

'Kay, I'm still in the hospital place and I'm freaking hungry! What's worse, is that those darn nurses took away all my pocky!

When I rule the world, I'm killing off nurses. What? If I kill them all off the world will go into a state of panic and lack of medicine? Well… I'll be ruling the world so if they all panic I'll send my awsomey ultimate bodyguards to tranquilize them with tranq darts!

Now where was I?

Oh yeah, horrible pain.

"ARGG! NURSE!"

"YES! WHAT'S WRONG!" Wow, the hottest nurse in the hospital is here!

"I stubbed my toe."

"What the hell! All that for a stupid toe!"

"Well… I like my toe…" Pouting as sexily as I can.

"Goddammit! DO THAT AGAIN AND I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

"Mean ass…"

Well, I'm bored… Hmm? What happened since last time? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that… I'll flashback it so it's easier.

--Like, 1 or 2 days ago--

"Fayte, huh?"

I wonder where I can get some pocky… Lemme see, around my bed is, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Koalla, I think that's Sara…, and OMG! IS THAT SHINOBU?

"Keitaro you idiot!"

"Keitaro! How ya doing?"

"Urashima! Vile pervert!"

"Kei-baby! Bananas!"

"Wuai! Kei-kun!"

"Sempai! What happened to me!

Okay… normal enough… 'Cept for that 'Kei-kun' bit near the end… Who said that one?

'Kay, checklist…

Naru: "Keitaro you idiot!" X

Kitsune: "Keitaro! How ya doing?" X

Motoko: "Urashima! Vile pervert!" X

Koalla: "Kei-baby! Bananas!" X

Sara: "Hiah dork!" ?

Shinobu: "Sempai! What happened to me! X

Sara: "Hiah dork!" ?

Something's wrong…

"Sara. What did you say?"

"I think I said… "WUAI! KEI-KUN!" .:GLOMP:.

"Wait! ARGH! LET GO OF ME!"

"Why would I do that precious Kei-kun?"

"Keitaro! You pervert! DOING _THAT_ TO KIDS!" She's rearing up another punch…

"FEEL LUCKY URASHIMA! FOR THE CARETAKERS OF MEDICINE HAVE STOLEN MY BLADE!" Well… at least something good came out of this…

Wait… didn't they get jacked up with hypno pills? The type that make you love…

"Urashima School of Ultimate Defense: Cheese Bombs!"

Narrator: Naru, one known to hit and hate many perverts has come about towards her most dangerous weakness… Cheese… As well as Motoko…

"Ch-Ch-CHEESE! GIMME SOME CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE!"

And though if some Kami was looking down at him, luck passed his way once more…

"CHEESE! URASHIMA! I AM YOURS! JUST GIVE ME THE CHEESE!"

Well… I guess I have to split my cheese bombs now… So I threw them in 2 completely opposite directions…

"Yes…! Urashima! The loving cheese! I am forever in your debt Urashima-sama!"

Narrator: Naru unfortunately, wasn't so lucky enough to have it land on her lap. In fact hers went straight out the window…

"Cheese!"

"Naru-sempai! This is the third floor!" I just couldn't help looking at her chest…

"Whaa!"

She is sooo lucky there's a kiddie pool right outside the window.

But there's 2 things wrong with that…

1. Water stings if you land on your stomach

2. And 2, note the words _kiddie pool_, meaning incredible small and shallowness.

"Oh shi... ARGH! AHH! THAT STINGS! HELP! OH KAMI-SAMA! THE STEPS! AH!"

Well… because of that… almost everybody went after her… _Almost_ everybody…

"Now, darling Kei-kun… where were we?"

"Um… Sara? Don't you think you're a little too young? And why are ya acting like this?"

"Oh Kei-kun… Do you not remember? You made me like this…"

"What! I didn't do nothin! I swear!"

.:Giggle:. .:Giggle:. "Oh Kei-kun, so innocent. That one little piece of what you call torture has done this… You let the woman out, and locked the child in…" Wow… I didn't know kids can try to seduce you like that…

"Sara… SaRa… SARA LET GO!"

"Oh Kei-kun! What has made you so angry? You look so cute when you're angry…"

"SARA! It isn't proper for kids to do this!"

"So if I was a little older you'd accept me?"

"Well, when you're old enough I'll still be too old for you!"

"Well… I guess I'll need to change that won't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." Pulling out some huge ray, pointing it at herself "Is Koalla Suu's Age Ray MK X. It'll age me to any age proper enough. So to you, what is the proper age?"

"I guess age 20, but still…"

"20 it is!" .:Lights bean to Sara:.

"SARA STOP!"

Narrator: And yet it was too late…

In place of Sara was now a young woman, about the age of twenty. Hair still in pigtails, yet now reaching longer down her back. Still wearing Sara's old clothes, though hugging her now shapely body with curves in all the right places.

"SARA! WOW! YOUR HOT!"

"Oooo… Thank you dear Kei-kun…" Leaning her body over.

"Wait Sara… What are you do…" She pulled him into a deep kiss… hands tightly wrapped around his head, unconsciously, he wrapped his own around her waist… They woulda stayed like this longer if it wasn't for…

"HEY YOU BRATS! THIS IS NOT A LOVE HOTEL!"

Snapping out of my trance… "Oh! Sorry old lady!"

"You better be… HEY!"

"Kei-kun… just hush… Let's sleep…" As she sat on some chair nearby and laid her head on my stomach…

One thought ran through my genius mind… "Wow… She's a good kisser!"

--End the Flashback from 1 or 2 days ago--

She never left yet, we've just been making out for the last 2 hours.

A/N: Shoot… I was positive it was 2 days ago…

The girls never came back though… Still looking after Naru I bet…

In the meantime right now… Sara went to get me some Pocky…

We're all heading back home tomorrow anyways. Wonder what the girls will say?

Eh… Leave that for later… Hey! Here's Sara!

"Ready for another session?"

"I'm in!"

As she pulled me into another kiss… She stuck some pocky in-between our mouths…

God… I love Pocky…

* * *

Al: Hello? I'm supposed to pick up Ed? 

Fayte: Oh! Hello Al-kun!

Al: Hello Angel-san!

Fayte: If you wanna see Ed, he said to tell you that he'll be here for another day, and would like to invite you to the next show!

Al: Okay then. Tell my brother I said hi! Goodbye Angel-san!

.:Al's gone:.

Fayte: He-he-he… Time for a little hypnosis… He-he-he…

What going to happen next? Do you know? Nope. Do I know? I dunno. Does Ed know? He will, oh, he will… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Review replies! 

Sci-Fi Raptor: YEA YEA! THX! And no worries! I'll use Skillz! And wow… that stuff in vending machines? I read that somewhere in Megatokyo but I thought they were joking…

Drgnmastr-Alex of the Dark Icon Writers: YAY! POCKY! Oh and I know how much of a defender of Naru you are and I'm sorry bout this Naru thing… But I said I'd pull back A LOT! If I didn't I woulda tortured her like crazy while she was sleeping… SRY!

Stromiv: Thx!

tomdj1701: No worries! I will eventually… O.O

Gullible Panda: You don't know what pocky is! Pocky is the most awsomest thing in the wholeisity of the Universe! Pocky are those thin candy sticks coated in many different flavors and suchiosity the greatest thing to bless my entire life! And thx for supporting me!

Announcement: To those of you who really like fanfictions, and such I was wonderin if you guys would wanna join this forum made by bluezone777 of the Dark Icon Writers! We're always lookin for new members and we wish you guys would join!

If you want to, here's the link to it!

Replace (slash) with / and

Replace (dot) with . Got it? Ok? Good.

s13(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)BZfanfictionstudio(slash)index(dot)php

We hope you join!

That, and I won't be able to update for a while… Why? Because… T.T because… T.T I'm… T.T FAILING FRENCH! T.T

I needta study or else I'm sooo dead! I don't wanna repeat a year!

* * *

YAY! 34 REVIEWS & 209 hits! Yeah… the whole downtime of totally reset my hits… 

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja Ne!

See You Soon!

Soon's Too Long! T.T

Bai Bai!

.:Fayte Angel:.


	7. Returning Home And a New Resident?

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina. Don't own many things. And now recently, my bunny, Barry. Dang… I miss the little guy…

* * *

Fayte: Kay! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Or Oyasumi Nasai! (Depending what time of day it is) 

Today we'll have an awesome show! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately! But I've been having some family troubles! I probably won't be updating as fast anymore! T.T

Ed: Hmm? Fayte-san? Who are you talking to?

Fayte: To Ed Oh! Nobody no worries! It's not like I'm crazy or anything!

Ed: Ok then. Hey look outside!

--2 guys in white are running around with a straight jacket--

Dude 1: Where the hell is that girl!

Dude 2: We gotta find her or we're going to lose our jobs!

Dude 1: Well! How were we supposed to know a little girl can burn down an entire block!

Dude 2: Just shut up! Let's go back to Noma St.! The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!

--After they left--

Ed: Noma St.? Weren't you just there with a bag full of those bottles you call… what was that again?... Ahh! Maltove Cocktails!

Fayte: Umm… No?

Ed: Okay then! Well, I'm off to greet my brother! Bye!

Fayte: Ohhhhkay… He makes such a sweet girl doesn't he? Well… I've got nothing on me right now… Yup, no randomness today. Sorry guys!

--Arrow noise--

Fayte: .:Wheezing:. ARGGGH! Damn you randomness! I try to leave, BUT YOU ALWAYS DRAG ME BACK IN! ARGHHH!... Oh well, good thing I have an arrow proof vest right now. Or I'd be in serious trouble!

--Gunshot--

Fayte: ARGHH! THAT HURT!... Oh well, at least I'm wearing a bulletproof vest right now or that'd really be bad!

--Dart noise--

Fayte: ARGH! That would knock me out into unconsciousness if I wasn't wearing my tranquilizer dart proof vest or I'd REALLY be in trouble!... Wait… I don't _have_ a tranquilizer dart proof vest… Aww shoot… .:Falls unconscious:.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Other People Thinking'

.:Actions:.

_Emphasis_

--Scene/Time Change and other stuff--

Important announcements at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 7: Returning home, And… A New Resident? 

Finally we can go home! The great part about the hospital is that we didn't need ta pay for the bill! YAY! They said that, as long as we stop causing their patients heart attacks we wouldn't need ta pay anything! Now that we're going home, I'm singing the, 'Let's go home song'!

"Home home homeity home, home home home home home HOOOME!--"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!"

"Home home home home?" .:What are you talking about:.

"That's really annoying you know!"

"HOME HOME!" .:NO IT'S NOT:.

"No worries I can shut him up!" Good Sara…

"Hoooom--mnnhg…" Wow, as I said before, Sara's an awesome kisser!

Wow… Hey… Naru has an Anime vein pop on her head! Awesome!

"HEY NARU! YOU HAVE AN ANIME VEIN POP!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS THAT SARA IS MAKING OUT WITH YOU AND YOUR HANDSOME BODY!" Ooookaay…

I dunno what she just said, but it looks like Kitsune is gonna ask her…

"What the heck are you saying Naru-chan?" "Thanks Kitsune-chan, I knew you'd under--" "OF COURSE YOU'RE JEALOUS! YOU GOT BEATEN BY A 10 YEAR OLD NOW 20 YEAR OLD KID!"

"I AM NOT JELOU---WHAAAA!"

See. I knew that bitchy anger of hers would get her back one day, how else could she have fallen backwards down the endless stairs? Well… Either that or it's 'cause Sara-chan pushed her down… Nah.

"OW! OW OW! OW OW--AHHH! AHHH! AHH!"

Oh yeah… Sara-chan but barbs on these stairs too…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Was that teleportation port to the top of the stairs always there?

"Yay!" Hey! There's Suu with a wrench! "I finished installing that teleportation port to the top of the stairs! Now I can send cargo all the way to the top of the stairs! Too bad for anybody whose gonna fall down the stairs anytime soon."

Naru passed them by for the fifth time already "AHHHHHA!"

"I think this gonna take a while…"

--2 hours later--

"That is IT Naru-sempai! Ki attack! Thousand barbed petals attack!"

"AHHHHHH! Oooo… Looky at the pretty petals!"

"Well, I think that's gonna save some time. Right Sara-chan?"

"Shut up! We've been making out for 2 hours! Don't stop now!"

--1 hour later--

"LETS GO NOW!"

"Fine fine… jeese…"

--30 minutes later, Top of the stairs--

"Yay! We're home!"

"Just how we left it!"

"I'll get dinner ready!"

"Kei-kun, lets go, your room. **NOW**."

"Yes mam." Love it when she's like this.

"Wait, whose that on the couch?"

Turning my head, my geniousy brain overloaded with a single thought.

HOT. CUTE. HOT. CUTE. CUTE. HOTIE. CUTIE HOTTIE!

A girl was sitting there, a fairly recognizable girl indeed.

She looked about 20. Almost the same height as Keitaro here. Soft emerald green eyes, and a small cutesy nose. Her hair was something else though. Her hair was sky blueish, but not so bright to a neon level. The front bangs were tinted silver covering quite a bit of her face, but leaving space for the eyes. (1) Her clothing consisted of a tight baby blue tee, a blue jeans skirt and matching jeans jacket. (Starting to seem a bit familiar?) At well at fishnet stockings reaching up to at least mid thigh, with white dress shoes to go with it. As for accessories, she had on 2 diamond earrings a small crystal bracelet and a six-pointed star as a necklace. And to top it all off, she had small half-frame glasses covering those said green eyes.

"Yo, who are you?" Good job Kitsune! Ask for me!

"Um… I was wondering, if by any chance this is Hinata Sou? The all girls dorm?"

"Ya, this is Hinata Sou, why ya wanna know?"

"Oh pardon me, my name is Kaoru Mitsukai. And I'm here to sign up to the dormitories."

"Yo, then you should talk to Keitaro over there, he's the manager."

"Well, Kaoru-san, I believe I can sign you up, though I will need to do some kinda interview." Yea yea! Impress the hottie with matureiofisity! YAY!

"Of course, Keitaro-san. Where do we go?"

"C'mon, let's go to the living room."

--Living Room--

"Well Kaoru-san, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm 20 and currently single."

BOO YA! BOO YA! BOO YA!

'What the hell is she doing! Is she trying to seduce darling! She better not be!'

"I've been trying to go to Tokyo U recently, and I have been majoring in Philosophy, Science, and Writing."

TOKYO U! TODAI!

"I've been learning and practicing with Dimension space recently."

"Dimension space?"

"Do you know in anime like Ranma ½ and stuff like that? Where the characters can just pull something right out of thin air?"

"Yes."

"Dimension space is that same principle, just like Alchemy. But whereas Alchemy involves the principle of Equivalent trade, Dimension space rips a small dimension hole and I can just grab stuff there."

"Oh sweet! Really?"

"Yes really."

"AWSOME!"

"I KNOW! I thought of that when I learned it! Aint is super awesome?"

"AWSOME!"

"Okay, and for other stuff," .:She pulls out something white and fluffy from her luggage:. "This is Barry. My snow bunny!"

"AWWW! Soooo cute!"

"Yeah, aint he? Right Ba-kun?" .:Snuggle snuggle:.

"Can I pet him!"

--1 hour of petting later--

"Can ya show me some of this Dimension space stuff?"

"Kay, but I'm not really any good…"

"That's okay! I wanna see!"

"Okay…" .:Reaches behind back:. .:And pulls out…:. "A FISH!"

"Yeah… that's pretty much all I can do…"

"Try again!"

--2 hours of pulling out fish--

"WHAA! I GIVE UP!" .:Throws fish at the door:.

--Outside--

"Yes! Finally! I'm at the top!" .:Wipes brow:.

"Nothin's gonna stop me now!"

.:Wooosh:.

.:Fish hits her face, and she loses balance:.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--Living room--

"You hear that?"

"Nope, heard nothing."

"Soooo, got anything else to tell me?"

"Just one thing, in Junior and High School I was one to be incredibly lucky, as well as a great matchmaker. So my nickname was/is/and always will be, Fayte."

HOLY SHEEEEEIT! WHAT!

"What's wrong Keitaro-san? Your eyes are wide."

"Oh… Nothing… Well, welcome to Hinata Sou, Kaoru-san!"

"Call me Fayte."

* * *

(1) Think Nadoka's hair style from Magester Magi Sensei Negi.

* * *

--Unknown room-- 

Fayte: Argh… Where am I?

Unknown voice: Do not worry, you are safe now.

Fayte: Well… as I said… where am I?

UV: Do not worry, you are safe now.

Fayte: Hello? I said where am I?

UV: Do not worry, you are safe now.

Fayte: If you don't tell me where the heck am I now, you'll be using your unknown voice up your butt!

UV: Stupid violent chicks…

Fayte: HEY!

What the heck happened to me? Find out soon! Just tune in next time!

* * *

Announcements 

Lemme see… kay!

Announcement 1

Yeah, no more review replies anymore… kinda banned it or somthin… Yeah… so you won't be able to check out I wrote for you guys here. But the best part is that they added some kind of message reply thing, but I guess that'll only be for those signed reviewers, eh?

Announcement 2  
To Naruto fans out there, I started a Naruto fanfic called Breaking The Mask, as least drop by and tell me how you think!

Announcement 3

If you didn't check out bluezone777 forum, I extremely suggest you do!

If you don't want to even bother typing in the link yourself review about it and I'll linky you!

But for now, deal with replacing the stuff.

Replace (slash) with /

And Replace (dot) with .

s13(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)BZfanfictionstudio(slash)index(dot)php

* * *

Lemme see stats… That's 1, 2, 3… 42 Reviews and 5, 10, 15… 526 Hits! Yay! Thanks for coming here and reviewing, as well as just checking out the fic! 

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja Ne!

See You Soon!

Soon's Too Long! T.T

Bai Bai!

.:Fayte Angel:.


End file.
